1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new temperature sensor construction and to a new method of making such a temperature sensor construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature sensor construction comprising a thermistor having opposed sides, a pair of conductors respectively secured to the opposed sides of the thermistor and having portions thereof extending away from the thermistor, an electrically insulating member having an opening means therethrough and telescopically receiving the thermistor in the opening means thereof, the insulating member having an outer peripheral edge means, a pair of metallic foil members disposed on the opposed sides of the thermistor and being insulated from each other by the insulating member, and two outer layers of electrically insulating material secured to each other and encapsulating the foil members, the conductors, the insulating member and the thermistor therebetween. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,494, to Waseleski, Jr., and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,212, to Waseleski, Jr.